Dragon Element
This article is about the Element. For the Monster Type, see 'Elder Dragon'' The '''Dragon Element is an Elemental Effect which can be utilized offensively by both hunters and monsters. It uses a strange and unknown power to cause additional damage. Monsters that are capable of using the Dragon Element can be found in a wide variety of environments, and are generally extremely powerful and oftentimes quite rare. Most monsters which utilize the Dragon Element can inflict the Dragonblight status, which can temporarily render an opponent's elemental effects useless. Most monsters which wield the Dragon Element are themselves weak to it. The Dragon Element can be infused into weapons to cause additional elemental damage. When a dragon weapon strikes, it releases a burst of black and red energy into the wound, which can be extremely effective against certain monsters. Dragon Element Monsters File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Fatalis Render 001.png|Fatalis File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png|Crimson Fatalis File:2ndGen-White Fatalis Render 001.png|White Fatalis File:FrontierGen-Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Lao-Shan Lung File:MHF1-Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Ashen Lao-Shan Lung File:MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos File:MH4-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Kushala Daora File:MH4U-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Rusted Kushala Daora File:2ndGen-Lunastra Render 001.png|Lunastra File:MH4-Teostra Render 001.png|Teostra File:2ndGen-Yama Tsukami Render 002.png|Yama Tsukami File:MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Akantor File:MH4-Deviljho Render 001.png|Deviljho File:MH4-Savage Deviljho and Great Jaggi Render 001.png|Savage Deviljho File:MH4-Stygian Zinogre Render 001.png|Stygian Zinogre Albatrion Custom Render.png|Alatreon File:3rdGen-Ceadeus Render 001.png|Ceadeus File:MHX-Osutogaroa_Render_001.png|Osutogaroa File:FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|Doragyurosu File:FrontierGen-Anorupatisu Render 002.png|Anorupatisu File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|Rukodiora Monsters Weak to the Dragon Element File:MH4-Basarios Render 001.png|Basarios File:MH4-Rathalos Render 001.png|Rathalos File:MH4-Azure Rathalos Render 001.png|Azure Rathalos File:MH4-Rathian Render 001.png|Rathian File:MH4-Pink Rathian Render 001.png|Pink Rathian File:FrontierGen-Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Lao-Shan Lung File:MHF1-Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|Ashen Lao-Shan Lung File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Fatalis Render 001.png|Fatalis File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png|Crimson Fatalis File:2ndGen-White Fatalis Render 001.png|White Fatalis File:2ndGen-Shen Gaoren Render 001.png|Shen Gaoren File:MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos File:MH4-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Kushala Daora File:MH4U-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Rusted Kushala Daora (on the head) File:2ndGen-Lunastra Render 001.png|Lunastra File:MH4-Teostra Render 001.png|Teostra File:2ndGen-Yama Tsukami Render 001.png|Yama Tsukami File:MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Akantor MH3G-Lagiacrus_Subspecies.png|Ivory Lagiacrus File:MH3U-Abyssal Lagiacrus Render 001.png|Abyssal Lagiacrus Glacial Agnaktor Render.png|Glacial Agnaktor (without ice armor) File:MHX-Uragaan Render 001.png|Uragaan Uragaan Subspecies render.png|Steel Uragaan File:MH4-Deviljho Render 001.png|Deviljho File:MH4-Savage Deviljho and Great Jaggi Render 001.png|Savage Deviljho Nargacuga Rare Species Render.png|Lucent Nargacuga Albatrion Custom Render.png|Alatreon File:3rdGen-Ceadeus Render 001.png|Ceadeus Ceadeus Subspecies Render.png|Goldbeard Ceadeus File:3rdGen-Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|Jhen Mohran File:MHX-Amatsumagatsuchi Render 001.png|Amatsumagatsuchi File:MH3U-Dire Miralis Render 001.png|Dire Miralis File:MH4-Gore Magala Render 002.png|Gore Magala File:MH4-Shagaru Magala Render 001.png|Shagaru Magala File:MH4-Dah'ren Mohran Render 001.png|Dah'ren Mohran File:MH4U-Dalamadur Render 001.png|Dalamadur File:MH4U-Shah Dalamadur Render 002.png|Shah Dalamadur MH4U-Gogmazios_Render_001.png|Gogmazios File:FrontierGen-Lavasioth Subspecies Render 001.png|Lavasioth Subspecies File:FrontierGen-Espinas Rare Species Render 001.png|Espinas Rare Species File:FrontierGen-Dyuragaua Render 001.png|Dyuragaua File:FrontierGen-Laviente Render 002.png|Laviente File:FrontierGen-Violent Laviente Render 001.png|Violent Laviente File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|Rukodiora File:FrontierGen-Rebidiora Render 002.png|Rebidiora Aruganosu Render.png|Aruganosu Goruganosu Render.png|Goruganosu File:FrontierGen-Xiang Tien Render 002.png|Shantien File:FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|Zerureusu File:FrontierGen-Diorekkusu Render 001.png|Diorekkusu Image Gallery File:MH3U-Stygian Zinogre Screenshot 003.jpg FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Screenshot 007.jpg File:MH3U-Savage Deviljho Screenshot 001.jpg Alatreon-DragonCharge.jpg Popular Dragon Weapons File:MH4-Great Sword Render 054.png|Fatalis Blade File:MH4-Great Sword Render 058.png|Epitaph Eternal File:Weapon455.png|Smolder Dragonsword File:MH4-Long Sword Render 021.png|Stygian Gula File:MH4-Sword and Shield Render 047.png|Fatalis Sword File:MH4-Dual Blades Render 052.png|Enduring Sacrifice File:MH4-Hammer Render 050.png|Devil's Crush File:MH4-Hunting Horn Render 011.png|Brimstren Drakesong File:AlatreonLance.png|Alatreon Gleam File:MH4-Lance Render 007.png|Le Paladin File:MH4-Gunlance Render 028.png|Stygian Avaritia File:MH4-Switch Axe Render 012.png|Stygian Vanagloria File:MH4-Charge Blade Render 009.png|L'Oppresseur File:MH4-Insect Glaive Render 004.png|Leumundslist File:MH4-Bow Render 040.png|Akantor Chaos Bow Category:Elements